


Conversation

by Macarbre



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macarbre/pseuds/Macarbre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am writing a play, it has no fandom but would love some feedback.<br/>It is a confusing read (purposely) </p>
<p>Please give any advice, I'm new to this!</p>
<p>You have to persevere and really get into the character to get the full effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

ACT 1 (/ indicates overlapping of lines)

Character1: I like my coffee black  
Just like I like my dick

Similarly there is never any in.

Character 2: That’s cos you're fucking weird

Character1: I still got a vagina haven’t I? I though that was all that mattered!  
Anyway, you’re opinion is invalid.

Character2: Why listen then? You could just tell me to piss off, I’d oblige.

Character1: Nah, your company is better than no company.  
I have no-one otherwise.

Character 2: Whats to say you have me?  
You don’t deserve anyone, especially not someone as brilliant as me.

Character1: You sound like my Mother  
I didn’t like my Mother.

Character2: I’m sorry that was a clumsy thing to say.  
You deserve anyone you want, and if that is me then here I am. 

 

Character1: Question, How do you know when you are in Love  
I must add also that I don’t believe in cliches

I don’t even know if I believe in love.  
I don’t believe in much.  
Fact, and fact alone is what I believe in.  
Is that what makes me so undesirable. 

There is a very fine line between genius and insanity, a line on which the stable walk and those like me crawl weary to keep balance. 

I have the best conversations with myself.

Do you think I am mad.  
(silence)  
Because I don’t  
(silence)  
And if you do, why?

We are no longer allowed to give umbrella terms or stereotypes.  
That isn’t politicly correct. So why do I get the bullshit of being fucked in the head because you think I am. 

Without any fact.  
If however you were to say I was cold, emotionless yet sexually driven; ignorant to things I don’t a shit about- for that there is fact I would be forced to agree. 

Where is your fact Mr I have a Phd and know exactly what your brain looks like and therefore know exactly what you feel every minute of everyday: when you are sad, depressed, alone and I know with the way your brain looks and therefore works that you don’t feel any other emotions for at birth you were destined to lead a life of misery. 

Well you’re wrong because right now I’m horny as fuck.  
Spin on it.

 

I feel, what ever you chose me to feel. I’m never in control.  
I want to feel empathy, closeness, fondness - you know fuck it I want to feel love.  
But I’m not allowed.  
You won’t let me.

Character2: Is there someone then?

Character1: What if there is?

Character2: Alright I was only asking, do I know him? Or her. 

Character1:No-one does but me.

Character2: Have you got yourself a secret sugar daddy?

Character1: No  
Don’t be so gross  
Dickhead.

Character3: What did I tell you about catching feeling.

Character1: I thought I was incapable of having feelings.

Character3: I said that for him  
You won’t let me meet anyone now  
I am your dirty little secret.  
You were once mine.

Character1: And didn’t I know about it!

Character3: Does lover boy know about your secrets?

Character1: No 

Character3: Your feelings can’t be that strong

Character1: How would you know, you make false judgement,  
You don’t know anything about me.  
No-one does,  
I have the best conversations with myself.

Character3: I know everything about you

Character1: Leave me the fuck alone  
You are the reason I don’t sleep  
You are the reason I can’t feel  
You don’t let me feel.  
I’m cold  
I’m alone  
I’m bored to death  
Maybe death would be more interesting than this shite  
You bore me!

Character3: Here we fucking go again  
I’ve heard it all before, yet you’re still here  
moaning  
crying  
get over yourself.

Character2: Oi, sugar tits.

Character3: Wrong

Character2: Erm hello?

Character3: Are you the one she is infatuated by?

Character2: What the fuck are you on about?  
She just talks to me  
It doesn’t mean anything 

Character3: If you are as present as I am, you mean a lot.

 

(In bath)  
Character1: Have you ever thought about the way water feels on your skin?  
I like it, although I am fully exposed I feel safe.  
I know my body is there, but I feel like I have no weight.  
There is nothing weighing me down.  
It’s nice to know I will leave feeling clean.  
I can wash all the opinions away. 

Opinions mean nothing to me. 

Character2: You alright?

Character1: Yes, I’m fine

Character2: On which scale is this particular “fine”?

Character1: I’m much better now

Character2: Yeah about that..

Character1: Are you alright?

Character2: I feel however you do.

What am I?

Character1: What you on about?

Character2: What am I to you?

Character1: You are all I have  
You are everything.

Character2: This is why you are alone, I make you alone.

 

Character1: You know you can’t leave me  
You’re suppose to be here always  
That is what you are for.

Character2: You don’t know that for a fact.

Character1: Yes I do, that is why you are here.  
You are here for me, nothing else.  
No-one else.  
You know nothing else, no-one else!  
Without me you are nothing.

 

Character3: Having a little domestic?

Character1: You told him didn’t you?  
I hate you

Character3: I know that isn’t true, you need me, I am what keeps you going. 

Character1: You are going to be the fucking end of me.

Character3: Wrong! You will end yourself if you don’t grow up. You have always been like this.  
Always wanting to be the centre of attention.  
Get over yourself. 

 

Character1: Life has a strange way of telling us who is on our side.

When I was little I was warped with the lack of fact, I believed anything anyone fucking told. I’d do things I didn’t want to, I was someone I wasn’t  
I have the best conversations with myself. 

 

Character2: I’m sorry

Character1: No I am, I should have told you myself. And I shouldn’t have shouted at you.

Character2: That you love me

Character1: Wait what?  
I never said that

Character2: Thank God

(silence)

What did you think..

/ Character1: Forget I said anything, it doesn’t matter

Character2: I want to know, like you have said I know nothing but you so surely I should now fucking all of you.

Character1: You know all of me

Character3: No he doesn’t 

Character1: Piss off

Character3: Tell him what you did to me

Character1: I told you to piss off, no-one wants you here.

Character3: You know I am always here. 

Character2: Who?

Character1: No-one

Character3: You liar! 

Character1: She is no-one, it doesn’t matter.

Character3: Tell him what you did

Character2: Tell me, please

Character3: Go on he wants you to.

Character2: I want to help, you know that is what I am here for

Character1: I don’t need any fucking help

Character3: Tell him!  
Character2: Tell me

Character1: Mum leave me alone!

END OF ACT 1  
ACT 2

Character1: She wouldn’t let go  
She kept screaming  
She kept telling me I was wrong  
That was her opinion  
She never had any facts  
She never gave me the facts  
I had to work them out for myself  
She made me someone, someone who she was  
She was never right  
She was wrong  
She told me it wrong  
She made me wrong  
I can’t be wrong

Who was right, if my own mother wasn’t .

I have the best conversations with myself.

I had no-one left  
I was happy though, I didn’t have to listen to her lies anymore

/Character3: But you were wrong  
I am always here, aren’t I 

Character2: You forget about me

Character1: I could never

Character3: You have fallen in love with him  
You make me sick  
I taught you better than this..  
Get over yourself

Character2: You love me?

Character1: I don’t know how

Character2: You do though?

Character1: I can’t

 

I find myself falling in love with someone I can’t  
I hate myself  
I should just choose to continue fucking myself, it’s so much easier.  
I am falling in love with someone I barely know  
I am falling in love with someone who knows all about me  
Who knows I killed her  
Who knows the facts  
Who knows I am a fraud, that my facts are just as warped as those around me  
That I have tripped on the line  
That I have fallen  
That without fact they are dutifully right

He is always there  
Though, I have the best conversations with myself.

Character3: You are pathetic  
You have fallen in love with him  
Is that what you wanted

/Character1: No  
I just wanted someone to talk to

Character3: You said you couldn’t control your feelings  
I should  
Why won’t you let me?

Character1: I don’t want your lies

Character3: Look what happened when you disobeyed me last time  
It happened to me  
It made you into what you are today

Character2: And what is that?

Character3: A murderer

/Character1:I’m not, you made me

Character3: You made you

Character2: Leave her alone

Character3: Here comes your prince charming

 

Character1: I have never felt like this, for once i’m lost for words  
This is not like me at all, my head hurts

Character2: You know this can’t happen

Character1: Let it last just a little longer please  
She has ruined it, she ruins everything  
She is the one who lets the plug out of the bath.

Character2: Only because you let her  
You can get her to piss off

Character1: But I need her, she is part of me 

Character2: So am I, but you keep fucking forgetting

Character1: I have fallen in love with myself  
She told me to get over myself  
She meant get over you

I can’t, like the feel of the water on my skin, I never want it to end.

Character2: You must let it  
You will drive yourself mad

Character3: You already fucking is!

Character1: Thanks to you!

Character3: You are in love with someone you created

Character1: I know

Character3: He is here as much as I am  
He isn’t real

Character1: I know

 

I have fallen in love with someone that doesn’t even fucking exist  
Now am I mad?  
Do you have the facts you need?

I just wanted a friend and my best conversations are with myself.

Character3: Have you got the fuck over yourself yet

Character2: She can’t

Character1: I can’t

Doctor: You have to

Character1: How?

Character2: Just say goodbye

Character3: She will kill you first

Doctor: It is okay, it might be easier if your right it down

Character1: Oh fuck off, how about a cup of tea

Doctor: Yes, you are getting it

Character 2: Just do it

Character1: Who will I talk to?  
I have no-one else  
No-one else listens like you do 

Character2: I am you, I don’t need to listen  
You have the best conversations with yourself.

Character1: I have nothing else  
I have no purpose  
You were my purpose 

Character2: You will find one  
Don’t make me say it

Character1: Don’t make me..

(silence) 

He didn’t say it, he didn’t say goodbye..

Doctor: Now do you feel better  
You can be yourself again

Character3: Yeah, you are yourself again  
Your old self  
Now I can help you

 

Nurse: She keeps talking to herself ,

Doctor: Her medication is a placebo, it will only work if she lets it.

Nurse: She talks to herself in her sleep,

Doctor: The police said she did it immediately after they found her with her mothers body.

Nurse: It really affected her?

Doctor: I think she blames herself, it’s expected when witnessing such a traumatic event.

Nurse: I’ve heard her mother was mental, that she would beat her.

Doctor: I think that is just rumour.

Nurse: Anyway, I have ran her a bath so she should unwind before her next dose.  
She was insistent of having one, bless her.


End file.
